Same Path, Different People
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: Majima eventually raised an apperentice to carry on his legacy, now he has been instructed to go get a massage. Where he soon finds out its for something more then the massage. One Shot.


**I don't own anything. It is owned by it's respective owners please support the Official Content. **

Ryan walked down the street with a hard expression. He didn't know why Majima sent him here but he knew the male did want him to come down here to visit a massage shop. He walked in to see one of the receptionist on duty. She saw him and recognized his face. The woman gulped in fear before avoiding fear.

"Welcome." She whispered.

"I want a massage." He said.

The woman obviously stiffen.

"We have a new hire...please..." She whimpered.

Ryan wanted to groan, he wasn't that touchy. Sure if someone to annoy him enough then he would usually throw a punch there way. He had to practically force his way to get a massage. Orders were orders and he would not tell Majima he didn't do it.

"I won't kill you then just make sure it's decent." He said.

She gave a look horror before getting up. The woman walking around the desk as quickly as possible.

"This way, sir." She spoke.

The receptionist would lead him to a room.

"Just put your clothes on the shelf while I get you our new hire to start your massage." She nervously said.

Ryan gave a nod and the woman left the room. After taking off the necessary clothing did Ryan get on the bed. He waited for about a mintue before someone walked into the room.

"Alright, Mr. Sakuragi we will begin the massage." A familiar voice called out to him.

Ryan's eyes widen as he turn his head to look at the woman. He knew who she was, the woman name was Laura. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail while her blue eyes stared back into his hazel color ones. He saw the white uniform she had on but for him. Ryan had turn around nearly throwing out a curse. Majima knew she was here because Ryan only told him about her. The man probably saw himself in Ryan or wanted the male to tie up loose ends.

"At least you looked the other way." She said.

He chuckled same old Laura. A smirk came from her at having someone that didn't get up right offended at her attuide. She began to start the massage and Ryan relaxed instantly while enjoying the way she got some of his knots out.

"Jesus, what do you do?" She grumbled.

He didn't answer instead stayed quiet. Ryan could get a pretty spot on read on anybody mostly because he dealt with almost every personality type in the Yakuza world. He knew that she didn't like doing this but she was a natural at giving massages. Laura just gave them to whomever she deemed worthy of the attention.

"I wouldn't be doing this if my boyfriend would actually get a job. Consider yourself lucky." She spoke.

"A handful?" He asked.

"You have no idea, especially with everything I have realized over the years. I mean, when I was in highschool practically through all of those four years. I was a total bitch to a guy that loved me. I hate myself for that it doesn't help that we bullied him. It may never happen but I have always wanted to at least apologize to him..."

She press down on a pressure point at the realization of letting sensitive information slip. Ryan clenched the bed in pain. Who knew one pressure point could cause so much discomfort.

"That doesn't leave this room ever." She said.

"I yield." Ryan replied.

To his relief she resumed his massage and the two drifted into silence. After getting the massage Ryan got ready to leave the establishment. However, Laura halted him with a question.

"Would you like to join our membership?"

Ryan stopped walking to the exit as he looked back to see her offering him a membership card. The receptionist torn by either ripping into her co-workers carelessness or staying silent. Ryan hadn't accepted a club offer and it was widely known throughout the area. The last time someone offered him a membership, he shoved them into a trash can. However, Laura seemed to be his bane as he grasp the card from her hands. That is when the receptionist eyes widen in shock as she gave a audible gasp. Ryan walked off again.

"No review?' Laura called out.

He didn't stop walking but waved the card in the air. Laura raised a brow as she swore she saw someone else taking his place. A man with long black color hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a tuxedo. The vision lasted for a split second when Ryan talked the man disappeared.

"Yeah, worked out some knots from ten years ago."

She gave a cocky grin while he left the building. It dropped as her co-worker glared at her.

"What?" Laura asked.

"You're such an idiot! I'm just glad he was in a great mood!" She said.

"What is Yoshida Sakuragi a evil gang member?" She asked.

"He is in the Yakuza. He goes by The Silent Fury for being brought up by The Mad Dog, Majima." The receptionist informed.

Laura felt her skin crawl at the mention of such a thing. She was just glad that she got out alive but then she remembered that she caused him a lot of pain with her stunt. That is when she realized that she maybe in huge trouble. Ryan walked away happy at having her apologize to him indirectly. He guess he could give her some closure as well. Laura got into work the next day and one of her co-workers handed her an envelope. She gave an annoyed look as she took the item.

"Seriously? Another one when will these guys learn that I'm taken." Laura grumbled.

Her co-worker giggle furthering her annoyance. She open the envelope to find a hundred thousand yen inside. Her eyes bulge at the amount. Laura nearly miss the note but found it as she took it out. The woman open it to read the letter.

Hope this helps.

Plus, I forgive you.

From: The guy from the other day at your massage shop.

Laura had a flashback to the man at her shop the other day. She remember telling him of her financial strain and her highschool story. That's when everything clicked. Sakuragi was Benjamin. Laura eyes watered at the note.

"You big fat idiot." She spoke to herself.

Her co-worker watch in confusion as Laura smiled at the note while letting a tear fall from her eyes.


End file.
